The Book of Life(Play Edition)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: This is a play version of the 2014 movie, The Book of Life. Coming soon to theaters.
1. Play Bill

**Based on the movie by Jorge Gutierrez**

 **Adapted by Mary O'keeffe**

 **Lyrics by Paul Williams and Gustavo Santaolalla.**

 _Synopsis_

In the small Mexican town of San Angel, Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin were childhood friends. After an incident in the town, they parted their ways. Ten years past and they've reunited for the first time since then. Little do they know is that their part of a husband-wife deity wager.

 _Cast_

Tres Leches

Manolo Sanchez- A musician from a long line of Bullfighters.

Maria Posada- General Posada's daughter, who wants to write her own story.

Joaquin Monodragon- The son of a late General Monodragon, who becomes a high ranking general in the San Angel army.

Land of The Living

Carlos Sanchez- Manolo's bullfighter father, who forbids him to play music.

General Posada- The mayor of San Angel.

The Rodriquez Brothers- Three mariachi brothers who are really good friends of Manolo.

Griselda- Maria's British Maid, who accompanies her to Spain.

Lucia- Maria's best friend and a flamenco dancer from Spain. She has a huge crush on Joaquin.

Butcher- A butcher who gets irritated by Maria's behavior

Nuns- Women who run the orphanage, where Maria will be helping out

The Senoritas- A couple of woman who are jealous of Maria and love Joaquin

The citizens of San Angel

Banditos

Chakal- The heartless leader of the Banditos who hates bullfighters

Chato- Chakal's right hand man.

Chicha and Cheena- Two female bandits who want Joaquin all for themselves.

Chamalo- One of Chakal's men who carries Chakal's sword, "El tiburón de los asesinos"

Land of The Dead

Luis Sanchez- Manolo's paternal grandfather who helps him reunite with Maria.

Carmen Sanchez- Manolo's late mother, who was once a singer.

La Muerte- The ruler of the Land of The Remembered and Xibalba's wife.

Xibalba- The lonely ruler of the Land of The Forgotten and La Muerte's husband.

Candlemaker- The god who keeps everything in balance and runs The Cave of Souls.

Land of the Remembered Captain- A skeleton who greets Manolo.

Real world

Marybeth- A tour guide who tells the kids the story of The Book of Life.

Guicho- The security guard of the museum.

The Detention Kids

Sanjay- An Indian rebel who got detention for throwing spitballs.

Jane- An Asian girl who got detention for rollerskating in the halls

Joao- A Brazillian boy who got detention for eating candy in class.

Sasha- A Russian girl who willingly took the blake for drawing on the walls.

Luka, "Goth Kid"- A Latino boy who got detention for pranking one of the teachers.

 _Songs_

Day of The Dead- Marybeth

Over The Years- Manolo Sanchez

I Love You Too Much- Manolo Sanchez

I Am Joaquin- Joaquin Monodragon

My heart for you- Manolo and Maria.

Your Familia- Carmen Sanchez

What Happen- Xibalba, Manolo.

Your Familia(Reprise)- Lucia.

The Apology Song- Manolo Sanchez

No Matter Where You Are- Manolo and Maria Sanchez.

Encore)

I Love You Too Much(Duet)- Manolo and Maria.


	2. Act 1: Scene 1, Detention

**(Cold open, Exterior of a museum)**

 **(A sunny afternoon at a history Museum. A female tour guide named, "Mary Beth" waits for the final tour of the day to come.)**

 **(Beep Beep)**

Bus Driver

Alright Kids, History Museum Awaits

 **(Five children step out of the buss and to the steps. An Indian boy, "Sanjay" an Asian girl, "Jane", a Brazillian boy, "Joao", a Russian girl, "Sasha" who is carrying her doll, and a Latino goth, "Goth-Kid")**

Sasha

OOoh, this is exciting.

 **(The five children walk up to La Muerte)**

Marybeth

Okay, the detention kids of St. Mary Maria's Academy.

Sasha

That's us, Ma'am

Marybeth

I'm Marybeth, I'll be guiding you towards the journey. One at a time, say your name and tell us why you're in detention

 **(She points to Sanjay)**

Sanjay

I'm Sanjay and I did spitballs in class.

 **(Marybeth points to Jane)**

Jane

Name's Jane, Rollerskated in the hallways

 **(Marybeth points to Joao, but Joao translated in sign language)**

Marybeth

Your Joao and you were eating candy in class

 **(Joao nodded his head)**

 **(Marybeth points to Sasha)**

Sasha

I'm Sasha, I'm 7, and I drew on the walls

 **(She turns away and makes a guilty face)**

 **(Marybeth points to Goth-Kid)**

"Goth-Kid"

"I'm Luca, but everyone calls me Goth kid and I tricked the teacher into thinking she had spiders in her coffee./p

Marybeth

That's good children, now follow me through this door

 **(She points to a wall, leaving the children confused)**

Jane

Lady, your seeing things. There is no door

Marybeth

Am I or are you not seeing things

 **(Marybeth enters the wall, leaving the kids impressed. They walk through the secret passage to a dark room)**

Marybeth

Now today is November 2nd, who knows what that day is

Sasha

Taco Tuesday

 **(Sasha clutches her doll while Marybeth shakes her head. Joao did sign language)**

Joao

(Gorge yourself on Halloween candy day)

Marybeth

No, it's not Gorge yourself on Halloween Candy Day. It's the Day of the Dead.

Goth-Kid

It's that like ghosts and zombies.

 **(A scary security guard named, "Guicho" comes in and scares the kids)**

Guicho

You can't go this way. Mi Amor, you'll get us in big trouble.

 **(Marybeth kisses him on the cheek)**

Guicho

I can't turn a blind eye

 **(The kids pass Guicho, following Marybeth)**

Marybeth

Behold Children, The Glorious Beauty of Mexico

 **(She claps her eyes, to see Aztec memorabilia)**

Jane

This place is loco!

 **(Sasha wanders off to see a big gold book)**

Sasha

What is this book

 **(Marybeth walks up to it)**

Marybeth

That's The Book of Life, All the world is full of stories, and all of them are in here.

They have stories that are real, Like the Battle of Cinco De Mayo

Sasha

The Battle of Cinco De Mayonnaise

Goth-Kid

I love Mayonnaise

Marybeth

And some not much, Like the El Chupacabra

Goth-Kid

I want one.

Marybeth

Mexico is the center of the universe

And in the center, is the small town of San Angel

Under it is the Land of The Remembered, a place where people's loved ones go when they die

Sasha

It's pretty

Marybeth

And under it is the Land of The Forgotten a lonely place where people are lonesome and cold

Now let's meet the rulers of the land.

La Muerte, she rules the Land of The Remembered with her marigolds and her skulls

Xibalba, the lonely ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, with wings and a robe made of tar.

Jane

What about the Weirdo with the Beardo

Marybeth

That's The Candlemaker, he controls the life in the Land of The Living and keeps everything in balance

Now, let us begin on The Day of The Dead

 **(Day of The Dead)**

 **(Marybeth shows visions of Young Manolo, Young Maria, and Young Joaquin dancing)**

Marybeth

 _A holiday of festive a cheer_

 _It comes around every year_

 _On the Day of the Dead_

 _Memories are being spread_

 _People eat bread_

 _And tears are sometimes shed_

 _Skeletons dance_

 _people prance_

 _Picados are place_

 _paintings of your face_

 _On the Day of the Dead_

 _It's like 100 birthdays_

 _With tones of candles_

 _And tons of hoorays_

 _Spirits come and Sway_

 _On the Day of the Dead_

 _They show that the afterlife isn't tough_

 _And on this day_

 _Xibalba had enough_

 **(Song ends with Young Joaquin, Manolo, and Maria playing)**

Young Manolo

No Retreat

Young Maria and Young Joaquin

No Surrender

 **(They run off Stage)**

 **(End of Scene)**


	3. Act 1: Scene 2, San Angel

**(La Muerte appeared, following her is her husband Xibalba)**

Xibalba

Believe me, my dear, you don't know how lonely the Land of The Forgotten is.

La Muerte

That's because you cheated on the wager on the Alamo.

Xibalba

I tricked Davy Crockett to his death by sending him to San Antonio to be executed.

La Muerte

This time, let's try something less violent

 **(Young Manolo, Young Maria, and Young Joaquin rushed around, playing.)**

La Muerte

2 boys, best friends, both in love with the same girl. Manolo Sanchez, bullfighter's child who wants to be a musician.

Xibalba

And Joaquin Monodragon Jr, son of a war general.

La Muerte

I'll wager that Manolo will marry Maria.

Xibalba

And I'll wager that Joaquin will marry her.

 **(They shook hands and took off)**

 _ **(Meanwhile, the Tres Leches were playing amongst the tombstones.)**_

Young Manolo

Marry me, Maria, I am the Charmer of San Angel.

 **(He starts playing his guitar when Joaquin pushes him out of the way)**

Young Joaquin

No me, I have a mustache.

 **(He winks at her)**

Young Manolo

Just like your Abuelita.

 **(Manolo pushes back when Maria stands up)**

Young Maria

I belong to nobody

 **(Manolo's father, "Carlos" and Maria's nanny, "Griselda" came in.)**

Carlos

There you are Manolo, time to go see your mother

Young Manolo

Okay, Papa

Griselda

Miss. Maria, your father is waiting for you.

Young Maria

Si, Nanny.

 **(Joaquin waves at his friends, goodbye)**

Young Joaquin

See you later, guys.

 **(Night, San Angel Cemetery, Carmen's grave)**

 **(Manolo's paternal grandfather, "Luis" observes his daughter-in-law's grave)**

 **(He hugs his grandson)**

Luis

Grandson, I was worried.

 **(Luis stops hugging Manolo)**

Carlos

Father, we need to pay our respects to Carmen.

 **(Young Manolo looks at his father)**

Young Manolo

Papa, do you think she will come back tonight?

Carlos

It's like a warm feeling when loved ones are with you

Everyone has lost someone.

As long as we remember them

We can feel their presence for one night each year.

Young Manolo

I want to see her, one last time.

 **(He touches his mother's grave.)**

Young Manolo

I remember her singing to me. I miss her, so much

Carlos

Just be still, and you can feel it.

Your Mama is here, along with all of our ancestor.

 **(Young Manolo smiles and looks at his father)**

Young Manolo

I can feel her.

 **(La Muerte appears as an old lady.)**

Old lady

Nino, I am so hungry. Please, give me some bread to eat.

 **(Manolo looks at the bread by his mother's grave)**

Young Manolo

Mama would love for you to have this.

 **(He gives the old lady a loaf of bread)**

Old lady

Gracias, In return, I give you, my blessings.

Young Manolo

De Nada, Senorita

 **(Night time, same night, Monodragon mausoleum)**

 **(Joaquin was looking at his father's coffin when he heard a thump.)**

Young Joaquin

Who's there?

 **(Xibalba appears as an old man.)**

Old man

Senior, I am so hungry. Please give me some bread

Young Joaquin

No way, this bread is for my father.

 **(Old man turns away, then thought up something.)**

Old man

How about I give you a magical treasure.

 **(He shows a black metal shaped like a heart with a green skull on it)**

Young Joaquin

Que?

Old man

It's the medal of everlasting life. With it, you'll be strong as a bull, swift as a coyote and powerful as a mountain lion.

Young Joaquin

Deal.

 **(He places on the medal while Old Xibalba takes off. Joaquin looks up to find him missing)**

 **(2 weeks later, Daytime, San Angel Plaza. Manolo, Maria and Joaquin were playing on the streets.)**

Young Maria

No Retreat

Young Joaquin and Manolo

No Surrender.

 **(Maria finds a butcher with a cute pig.)**

Young Maria

You're so cute

 **(The butcher takes the pig away.)**

Butcher

Hey Nino, I'm going to serve this pig for dinner

Young Maria

Not on my watch!

 **(She kicks him in the shin and grabs the pig.)**

Butcher

Stop thief! Ayuda Me!

 **(Maria runs around the town to find Manolo and Joaquin. She runs around when she bumps into Joaquin and Manolo. Manolo accidentally lifts his guitar in the air, but Joaquin catches it on time. General Posada and Griselda came in. They were shocked on what Joaquin did.)**

Griselda

Maria, are you alright, love?

Young Maria

I'm fine Griselda. No problemo.

 **(General Posada walks up to his daughter)**

General Posada

That's enough! Maria Posada, It's time you learn how to be a proper lady! I'm sending you to live with your mother in Spain.

Griselda

Sir, I think you're being harsh on the little chap.

General Posada

I know what I'm doing and I think you should go with her for safety.

Griselda

Anyway, she might want to keep this pig as a pet. Since she is a vegetarian.

 **(General Posada, the pig, Maria, and Griselda leave.)**

 **(Carlos and Luis show up to see if Luis was alright.)**

Luis

I can't believe Maria would steal a pig like that. I wish I could do it.

 **(Carlos looks at his father, then turns to Young Manolo and pats him.)**

Manolo

Papa?

 **(Carlos stops patting him)**

Luis

It's high time I teach you how to bullfight.

Manolo

What?

Carlos

Abueltio Luis taught me since I was your age

Luis

I remember when he had that coma for three years. It was a classic.

Manolo

But, why is he sending Maria away?

Carlos

Because father's do what's best for their children.

People say I would be the greatest bullfighter in history

But it is you who will be the greatest Sanchez ever.

 **(2 months later, Night Time, San Angel Train Station)**

Marybeth(Offscreen)

Months later, the day came where Maria had to leave for Spain.

 **(Manolo comes up to Maria and hugs her)**

Manolo

This is it.

Maria

I'm going to miss you guys.

Manolo

I'll write to you, every week

And when you come back, I'll sing for you

Joaquin

And I'll fight for you, for I will train in the San Angel army.

Manolo

No retreat

Maria and Joaquin

No Surrender

 **(Maria takes off for the train to Spain)**

 **(Interior, Sanchez house, Manolo's room)**

 **(Manolo walks into his bedroom, lights an old-timey lamp and starts writing his letter)**

 **(Over The Years)**

Young Manolo

 _Things are starting to change for us_

 _Things are going to be a fuss_

 _My Papa says, "No" songs_

 _But I think he's wrong._

 **(Manolo practices his bullfighting. With Carlos and Luis watching him)**

Young Manolo

 _I will wait for you, Over the Years_

 _Through and Through, Over the years_

 **(Carlos and Luis turn away, Manolo takes out his guitar and plays it)**

Young Manolo

 _So many people have their lines_

 _Some say it's divine_

 **(Joaquin trains for the San Angel Military)**

Young Manolo

 _I will be strong Over the years,_

 _To sing my song, Over the years._

 **(Fantasy Sequence)**

 **(Future Maria and Manolo meet at the train station and hug. Then they start to dance.)**

Young Manolo

 _There will be a day when I see you_

 _I will be willing what to do_

 _We will be together like glue_

 _We will be happy, Over the years._

 _Things won't be sappy, Over the years._

 _And can't was to hear from you from Spain, Over the years._

 **(End Scenes)**


	4. Act 1: Scene 3, Maria's return

**(10 years later, Day Time, October 31st, 1930, San Angel)**

Marybeth(Narrating)

10 years past, Manolo is now ready for his first bullfight, Joaquin was general of the San Angel Army, and Maria has finally returned from her studies in Spain.

In honor of her return, the town got a rare visit from their town hero, "Joaquin Monodragon"

Citizen 1

Did you hear, the Jewel of San Angel has returned.

Citizen 2

I can't wait to see her.

Citizen 1

I wonder what she's been doing for the past 10 years.

 **(Manolo passes by and takes a deep breath)**

Manolo(Whispering to himself)

This is it Manolo, your first actual bullfight and on the same day Maria returns from Spain.

 **(He passes by Joaquin)**

Joaquin(Whispering to himself)

After all these years, Maria has returned. This is for your reputation.

 **(Joaquin looks at the Senoritas. He winks at them, which makes señorita 1 faint while señorita 2 and 3 hold her and señorita 4 waves flirtatiously.)**

 **(Maria comes in, all grown up. Next to her was a beautiful flamenco dancer.)**

Maria

Here we are Lucia, the San Angel Plaza.

Lucia

This is Mui Mui, grande.

Maria

I know. How I miss this place.

 **(The Senoritas looked at her in jealousy)**

Senorita 1

Ay, ay, ay, she's a natural beauty

Senorita 2

And she brings a girl from Spain

Senorita 3

I wish I could go to Spain and do the same thing

Senorita 4

Me too.

 **(General Posada comes in)**

General Posada

Maria, it's lovely to see you again.

Maria

Hola, Papa. I like you to meet Lucia

 **(Lucia and General Posada shake hands)**

General Posada

Maria has told me about you. She said you wanted to see life in San Angel

Lucia

And to show off my dancing.

General Posada

Can't wait to see them

 **(Lucia spots Joaquin and blushes, Joaquin sees her, but turns away.)**

General Posada

Attention everyone, my daughter has returned from her studies. She has also brought her friend Lucia from Spain to keep her company.

 **(Everyone applauds)**

Nun 1

 **(Looks at Nun 2)**

She's going to be helping out at the orphanage.

Nun 2

 **(Looks at Nun 1)**

And telling stories to the ninos. I hear she reads books for fun.

Nun 3

 **(Looks at Nuns 1 and 2)**

Plus her friend will be teaching some of the orphans how to dance.

 **(Lucia looks at an orphan and winks)**

Citizen 2

Welcome Back Maria

Citizen 1

The town wasn't the same without you

General Posada

Now everyone, making his bullfighting debut. Senior Manolo Sanchez

 **(Manolo comes out while everyone applauds. Carlos looks at the sky)**

Carlos

Oh, father. If only you were alive to see his debut

 **(He looks down to fight off the bus. After 2 misses, it was time for him to kill the bull. Manolo staired at the bull and dropped his sword.)**

Manolo

I won't do it.

 **(Manolo puts the sword down)**

Carlos

Que?

Citizen 2

What in the name of chalupas?

Manolo

Because killing the bull is wrong.

 **(Carlos looks at him in disappointment and leaves. Everyone else does the same, except for Maria and Lucia.)**

 **(Maria and Lucia come up to him.)**

Maria

I think you made the right choice

 **(Manolo turns his head to see Maria, all grown up)**

Manolo

Maria! It's been a long time

 **(Lucia comes up to him)**

Maria

This is Lucia, she was my best friend in Spain.

Lucia

We met during our Flamenco classes.

My Mama worked as a nurse at the school we boarded in.

I came with her to see what life is like in San Angel.

Plus I hear that Joaquin Monodragon is cute.

 **(Maria giggles)**

Lucia

Maria told me you taught yourself how to play the guitar.

Could you play something, por favor?

Manolo

Si, Lucia.

 **(Manolo got out his guitar and starts to play.)**

 **(Lucia's Dance)**

 **(After some flamenco dancing, she spots Carlos and stops)**

Lucia

Hola, I'm with Maria.

 **(Carlos walks up to Manolo in anger)**

Carlos

What is wrong with you?

You shouldn't have been hanging out with those Mariachi Brothers

Manolo

Papa, I'm sorry

Carlos

A Sanchez NEVER APOLOGIZES

 **(He walks out in anger, leaving Maria, Lucia, and Manolo confused)**

 **(Nighttime, Maria's House)**

 **(Manolo and The Mariachi Brothers sneak by)**

Pablo

We're here Manolo?

Pancho

What is the meaning of this?

Pepe

Yeah, we want answers?

Manolo

Maria is back and I want her to show who I really am.

Pancho

We got you covered.

 **(Nighttime, Maria's balcony, same night)**

Lucia

 **(Lucia waves her fan while looking at Maria, who was brushing her hair)**

Should I teach the orphans dances from The Phantom Lady or Carmen?

Maria

 **(Puts the brush down)**

Carmen, that was the name of Manolo's late mother

 **(I Love You Too Much)**

(Manolo plays his guitar from outside. Maria stands up and hears the music)

Manolo

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 **(Lucia starts dancing while Maria goes up to her balcony)**

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know its right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 **(La Muerte watches him from a distance)**

Manolo

 _Heaven knows your name, I've been praying_

 _To have you come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me is missing_

 _Just to make you my whole I will fight_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 **(Xibalba looks in anger.)**

Xibalba(Whispers)

It's time to fix things a bit.

Manolo

 _I love... you too much_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love and its mine cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much_

(Maria turns her head)

Maria

Do you think it was going to be easy

Manolo

I wanted to prove that I care about you, no matter where our lives take us

Maria

Is there anything else?

 **(Manolo thought so hard, then he came up with something)**

Manolo

Meet me at the old tree at La Manana. I want to ask you something?

 **(Lucia starts to leave)**

Lucia

I'm going to get some fresh air.

Maria

Buenos Noches, Lucia

 **(End scene)**


	5. Act 1: Scene 4, Joaquin and Lucia

**(Night time, San Angel Plaza, same night)**

 **(Joaquin was doing a late night patrol of the city when he saw some banditos drinking orange juice. He hid behind the barrels so he can hear what they're up to.)**

Chato

I'm telling you. while I was robbing a fruit stand in Mexico City. I saw Joaquin, and he had The Medal of Everlasting Life.

Chincha

 **(Takes a sip of her juice)**

Chato, do you know how long-

Cheena

-Chakal has looked for it.

Chato

Forever?

Cheena and Chincha

Si?

Chincha

Now we must-

Cheena

-steal if for him.

 **(Chamalo spotted something from the barrels. He walked up to them and bushed one out of the way)**

Chamalo

¿Quién eres tú?

Joaquin

Who am I, who am I?

 **(I Am Joaquin)**

Joaquin

 _The name is Joaquin, son of Captain Monodragon_

 _Tonight, the town of San Angel is under my protection_

 _And I'll get the job done._

 **(The Senoritas came in and start to giggle. Joaquin looks and blows kisses. The Senoritas felt heartstruck.)**

Joaquin

 _Prepare to be beaten_

 _And here's a catch_

 _You'll fight a real man_

 _With a real mustache_

Chato

 _You've been in all the towns._

Chincha

 _Giving villains frowns-_

 **(Joaquin punches Chincha)**

Cheena

 _-and making our world turn upside down._

 **(Joaquin kicks Cheena)**

(Joaquin fought off the Banditos, Lucia comes in and becomes lovestruck.)

Senorita 2

 _He is Joaquin_

Senorita 3

 _He saves day._

Joaquin

 _And I'm ready to say_

 **(He punches Chamalo)**

Joaquin

JOAQUIIIIIIIINNN!

 **(Everyone applauded for Joaquin's bravery)**

Nun 2

That there children is the legendary Joaquin

Orphan 3

When I grow up, I want to be just like him.

Chato

Retreat

(The Banditos start to make a run for it. The Señoritas come up to him and started admiring his bravery.)

Joaquin

And don't EVER come back.

Senorita 3

 **(Kisses him on the cheek)**

Oh, Joaquin. You are such a man.

Senorita 4

 **(Gets flirty)**

That was fantastico of what you did!

Senorita 2

 **(Holds his hand)**

I want to date you!

Senorita 1

 **(Pushes Senorita 2)**

No me.

 **(The Senoritas came in surrounding Joaquin, but he caught his eyes on Lucia.)**

 **(Lucia didn't want those jealous Senoritas bothering him. So she did her dancing to keep them away. Then she helps Joaquin up.)**

Joaquin

Usually, the hero rescues the damsel, but you know to stamp and save

Lucia

Gracias. I'm Maria's best friend from Spain,

Joaquin

Lucia, right?

Lucia

Si, si. I think your magnifico, Hermoso.

I was wondering if we could go on a date

Joaquin

Lo siento, I can't. I was promised to marry Maria.

 **(Present Time, Beauty of Mexico)**

Jane

Maria and Joaquin are getting married to each other

Sanjay

Duh, she's going to put her duty first.

Sasha

I want him to be with Manolo

Marybeth

True, life can be really tough for the living.

 **(Night time, Chakal's Cave, same night)**

 **(Chakal sharpens his knives)**

Marybeth(Narrating)

After stealing Xibalba's magic meal in battle. Chakal had risen to become King of The Bandits. But when Xibalba stole it back, Chakal became pure evil

 **(Chincha, Cheena, Chato, and Chamalo barged in.)**

Chincha

Senior Chakal, we ran into-

Cheena

-That dreamy Joaquin.

Chincha

You should see-

Cheena

-The way he looked at us while we were fighting.

Chakal

¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

Chato

He has The Medal of Everlasting Life

Chamalo

Si, Si. He's in San Angel.

Chakal

Gather the men, we ride for San Angel

Chato

Esta bien señor.

(Chato, Chincha, Cheena ran off while Chamalo hands Chakal his sword.

Chakal

You come back to me, my medal

 **(End Scene)**


	6. Act 1: Scene 5, The deal

**(Mornign, Maria's room)**

 **(Maria and Griselda heard everything about what Joaquin said to Lucia. Lucia continues crying while wiping the tears with a hanky)**

Lucia

I'm telling you, you two are going to get married!

Maria

About him. It just doesn't feel right. He seems to be more focused on his career than putting down roots.

Griselda

I must say, Lass, that bloke does seem to be more interested in Lucia than you.

Lucia

See what I mean, Chica?"

 **(Joaquin knocks on the door)**

Joaquin

Hola, Buenos Diaz, ladies.

Griselda

Master Monodragon. You came to talk to your bride.

 **(Joaquin looks at Lucia, but she turns her head.)**

Joaquin

Shall we pick out a flavor for our wedding cake?

 **(Maria decided to meet up with Manolo to clear her head)**

Lucia(Whispering to herself)

I should be his bride, not Maria.

 **(Old tree, same day)**

 **(Maria walks up to the tree where she finds Manolo playing his guitar)**

Maria

Manolo!

 **(She hugs him)**

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 **(They stop hugging)**

Manolo

No te preocupes, we'll express our feelings to the entire town.

 **(My Heart For You)**

Manolo

 _I have been there for you_

 _I am loyal and true_

Maria

 _You notice me_

 _which made me fill with glee._

Manolo

 _But no worries, I wanted you to be free._

Manolo and Maria

 _My heart for you never dies_

 _I want to do some joyful cries_

 _Hearing for you saying my name_

 _My heart for you isn't a game_

Maria

 _You and me_

Manolo

 _Are Amore bees._

Manolo and Maria

 _My heart for you is singing, "Do Re Mi"_

 **(Xibalba sneaks behind the tree.)**

 **(Manolo and Maria do some dancing)**

Maria

 _For years I've studied Kung Fu, Fencing and French_

 _But passionate love makes me quench_

Manolo

 _Hey, I don't have a sword nor a horse_

 _But I will be your groom, of course_

Manolo and Maria

 _My heart for you will sing in Cancun_

 _Or in the largest dunes_

 _We might be in Cozumel_

 _My heart for you will be as good as San Angel_

(One snake comes up.)

(Manolo and Maria still dance)

Manolo

My heart for you is a piece of cake

Maria

My heart for, makes me feel like-

 **(She spots the snake aiming for Manolo)**

Maria

A snake!

 **(Maria pushes him out of the way and the snake bites her., she lies unconscious on the ground.)**

Manolo

Maria? Speak to me! Maria!

 **(He cries while holding her body)**

 **(Xibalba appears behind him. Manolo turns his head, stands up and looks shocked)**

Xibalba

So sad, your Maria is gone.

Manolo

Who are you?

Xibalba

I am Xibalba, ruler of the Land of The Forgotten.

Manolo

¿Qué deseas?

Xibalba

Nothing personal. Do you want to follow your heart right?

 **(Manolo nods his head)**

Manolo

To see Maria again, I'll do it.

 **(2 of his snakes came in and bit Manolo.)**

Manolo

Maria!

 **(He lies down on the floor while Xibalba and his snakes took off)**

 **(End Act 1)**


	7. Intermission

(The audience will have fifteen minutes to take a break from the show)

While their waiting they'll listen to songs from The Book of Life

The Book of Life theme

Visiting Mother

I Love You Too Much

The Apology Song

No Matter Where You Are.

(After No Matter Where You Are is done, the audience returns to their seat to watch Act 2.)


	8. Act 2: Scene 1, Finding Maria

**(Present Day, Beauty of Mexico)**

Goth-Kid

I don't believe this, Joaquin is going to marry Maria

Sasha

And leave poor Lucia heartbroken.

Joao

(This is a disaster)

Marybeth

Calm down, it won't be a disaster.

Sasha

What will happen to them?

Jane

Yeah, will Maria and Manolo be reunited?

Marybeth

Calm down, Manolo was out cold and he didn't know where he was.

 **(Land of Remembered, Daytime)**

 **(Manolo wakes up from his snakebite and finds himself dead.)**

Manolo

Estoy muerto.

 **(He walks around the place. Seeing calacas dancing and enjoying themselves.)**

 **(The Land of the Remembered Captain shows up in front of Manolo)**

Land of the Remembered Captain

Hola, welcome to The Land of The Remembered

State your name.

Manolo

Maria Posada

 **(Captain looks at the list for Maria's name)**

Land of The Remembered Captain

Nope, no Maria Posada on the list

 **(He looks at Manolo)**

Manolo

Actually, I'm Manolo Sanchez

Land of The Remembered Captain

Another Sanchez, your grandfather is waiting for you.

(He escorts him to the Sanchez float. Luis turns around to see his grandson)

Luis

Manolo!

Manolo

Grandpa!

 **(Luis gave his grandson a big hug.)**

Luis

Look at you, your becoming a strong bullfighter. Your mother would love to see you.

 **(He shows a woman, "Carmen" dancing.)**

Manolo

Mama.

(As Manolo gets closer to his mother, Carmen stops and turns her head.)

Carmen

Manolo

Manolo

Mama!

Carmen

Manolo

 **(They rushed up to each other and hugged)**

 **(Luis walks up to them.)**

Luis

What a family reunion.

Manolo

Te extraño tanto.

Carmen

I've waited so long for this.

 **(Carmen and Manolo stopped hugging.)**

Carmen

And you look just like your father.

Manolo

And I became a bullfighter like you always wanted.

 **(Carmen gets shocked)**

Carmen

What? Are you crazy? I didn't want you to do that, you could've been hurt like the other Sanchez!

 **(Luis nervously laughs)**

Luis

Well, Carlos made that up so he wouldn't be reminded of your death.

 **(Manolo and Carmen were shocked by this.)**

Carmen

Wait till your father gets down here.

 **(The 3 Sanchez walk down to meet the other calacas.)**

Carmen

Todo el mundo, this is my son, "Manolo

 **(The other calacas walk up to him.)**

Calaca 1

Encantado de conocerte, Manolo.

Calaca 2

Carmen told us about you.

Calaca 3

Your ever cuter in person.

Manolo

That's nice everyone, but I need to find Maria, the love of my life.

Calaca 4

Maria?

Calaca 5

I think he means Maria Posada, my cousin is a nun and knew her in the land of the living.

Carmen

You see, there are people who remember others.

 **(Your Familia)**

Carmen

 _All of the people are here for you_

 _They come here when it's their cue_

 _Parents, cousins, siblings, and pets_

 _Amigos will not feel regret_

 **(She wipes the tears off of Manolo's eyes)**

Carmen

 _Your father was a great man_

 _My songs made him become a fan_

 _When I left the living land_

 _I never thought that my music would be ban_

 _We're your Familia, yes we are_

 _Singing from a golden Lyre_

 _Family, is here it's true._

 _Now, your not bidding adieu._

Manolo

You know what, your going to love her.

Carmen

I'm sure I will.

 **(Interior, La Muerte's Catstle, Same day)**

 **(Manolo, Carmen, Luis and some calacas walk in)**

Manolo

La Muerte, please. I want to be with Maria again.

 **(Chair turns, revealing to be Xibalba in the chair)**

Xibalba

Too bad, she's not here.

 **(Everyone becomes shocked at Xibalba.)**

Manolo

You!

Calaca 2

Where's La Muerte

Calaca 4

What did you do to her?

Xibalba

No worry, she's in The Land of The Forgotten.

Now I won't ever be alone again.

Manolo

What about Maria?

 **(What Happen)**

Xibalba

 _So you want to know what happened to your love_

 _Now sit in a chair, it fits like a glove_

 _I will tell you how it goes_

 _Where Maria is and you'll know_

 _(Manolo sits down in a chair)_

 _I was tired of being alone_

 _All the forgotten have been blown_

 _Nobody here to talk and chat_

 _Except for La Muerte and that's about that_

 **(Everyone looks at each other)**

 **(Interior, Maria's Room, same day)**

 **(General Posada, the Nuns, Joaquin, Griselda, and Lucia moan her supposed lost)**

Xibalba

 _We made a little bet who will win Maria's heart_

 _That will drive the two of you apart_

 _I gave Joaquin a special medal that is strong_

 _Now he's the winner since your gone_

 **(Manolo got confused)**

Manolo

What do you mean, "The winner"

Xibalba

 _Maria had 1 bite of a snake_

 _So her death is apparently fake_

 _You had two bites that have you killed_

 _He brought Maria back with all of his wills_

 _(Joaquin kisses Maria's hand and Maria wakes up, leaving everyone surprised)_

 _With the kiss on the hand of love and thrive_

 _She woke up and becomes alive._

Xibalba, in the house!

 **(Manolo stands up in anger.)**

Manolo

You tricked me! I need a way to be with Maria.

 **(To Xibalba)** You said that La Muerte is in the Land of The Forgotten right?

Xibalba

Well, Si.

Manolo

Them I'm going there to straighten this mess out

Carmen

I'm coming with you, I want some grandkids

Luis

Great-grandchildren? Let me come with you too, I don't want to see my favorite grandchild get hurt.

 **(Manolo, Luis, and Carmen took off while all the calacas cheer them on)**

 **(End Scene)**


	9. Act 2: Scene 2, Journey to Life

**(Interior, Beauty of Mexico, Present Time)**

Goth-Kid

So, Manolo, his mom, and grandfather are going to find La Muerte?

Sasha

And how will they be able to get to her?

Marybeth

Excellent question.

 **(Exterior, Land of The Forgotten gate)**

Marybeth(Narrating)

No one who journeyed to the Land of The Forgotten has ever come back, in one piece that is.

 **(Manolo and Carmen walked up)**

Manolo

Here we are, the gate of the Land of The Forgotten.

Carmen

Where is your Abuelito?

Luis(Offscreen)

Wait for me!

 **(Luis comes up trudging.)**

Carmen

Luis! This is very important for Manolo.

Luis

I'm sorry. Even in death, I still can't catch up with those who are still young.

Manolo

Grandpa, how bad can this be.

 **(A Calaca rushes up to the door.)**

Calaca 5

I'm here to get back to the human world to see how successful my toy shop is.

 **(Calaca 5 touches the door, but gets zapped.)**

Guard

You are not worthy

 **(Calaca 5 passes out)**

Manolo

I have to do this, for Maria

Carmen

Ten cuidado, Manolo

 **(He walks up to the gate, touches it and the gate opens)**

Luis

¡Funciona!

Manolo

Vamonos.

 **(Exterior, Land of the Forgotten, same day.)**

 **(La Muerte was feeling angry. Having a feeling that something weird is going on.)**

Manolo

La Muerte!

Manolo

Manolo, Carmen, and Luis Sanchez?

What are you doing here?

Luis

We came to tell you that Xibalba cheated.

La Muerte(Gets angry)

WHATTTTT? XIIIIBALLLBAAAAA!

 **(Xibalba comes in with a sombrero, a sarape and eating tacos)**

Xibalba

What's wrong Mi Amor, your ruining my fiesta.

 **(He takes a bite of his taco)**

La Muerte

You cheated again! What did you do know?

 **(Xibalba spits out his taco)**

 **(La Muerte glares at him until Xibalba has the nerve to tell her)**

Xibalba,

Okay, I gave Joaquin the Medal of Everlasting Life

Manolo

The what?

La Muerte(Turns to Manolo)

Whoever wears it cannot die or be seriously injured

Carmen(Marches up to Xibalba in rage)

My son did not deserve this, there has to be a way to get him back into the Land of The Living.

La Muerte

There is one way, but we're going to need The Candlemaker for this.

 **(Interior, Maria's room, afternoon.)**

 **(Griselda and Lucia were helping Maria getting ready for her wedding to Joaquin. None of them are happy)**

Maria

I should be marrying Manolo, not Joaquin.

Lucia

You should, he doesn't pay attention.

 **(She takes a hanky and wipes a tear)**

Griselda

Now, Lass, this is for the sake of the town. You're like the princess and he's the captain of the guard.

Lucia

My sister did the same thing, she married a man to save his family's business. Papa owned a renowned dance studio.

Griselda

What did your sister think of the bloke?

Lucia

She didn't love him.

 **Your Familia(Reprise)**

Lucia

 _She and I were best amigos._

 _We always had each other's minds blown._

Maria

 _But what did she do while she was married?_

Lucia

 _She cleaned socks, sweeps, and dusts_

 _and did all the hard work to carry._

 _Her husband just yells, shouts, and acts mean._

 _And sometimes says, "You are no queen"_

Lucia and Maria

 _Your famila has to stay strong._

 _Before things go wrong_

 _If it's short or long_

 _Your familia has to stay strong._

Maria

I just hope that things don't get out of hand for San Angel.

 **(Interior, Cave of Souls, Afternoon)**

 **(The Candlemaker was checking on the candles when La Muerte, Xibalba, Luis, Carmen, and Manolo barged in)**

Marybeth

Now, Manolo and his family were the first mortals EVER to see the Cave of Souls.

 **(The Candlemaker turns his head to see them)**

Candlemaker

Hey Muerty, what's up?

La Muerte

Xibalba cheated, again!

Candlemaker

And who's the lucky one wants to go back to the Land of The Living?

Manolo

That would be me, sir.

Candlemaker

Let's see here.

 **(He looks through the Book of Life for Manolo's page.)**

Candlemaker

Manolo Luis Sanchez, born January 25, 1909, he wants to sing and play rather than fight bulls.

Manolo

That's me.

 **(The Candlemaker puts the book away)**

Candlemaker

Here in the Cave of Souls, we control all the life

 **(Shows a candle lit)**

Candlemaker

This one is Maria's

 **(Then he shows one that isn't lit)**

And this one is you

 **(He puts them away)**

As long as someone alive remembers you, you get to live in The Land of The Remembered

 **(He looks in his books and gets horrified)**

Santa Gordita, Chakal and his banditos are going to attack San Angel, where no one will be remembered.

Manolo

You have to do something

 **(He claps his hands in inspiration)**

Candlemaker

Since it is The Day of The Dead

We're going to give you a test

A test in fear

 **(Manolo, Carmen and Luis look at each other in horror)**

 **(Exterior, Land of Living, Manolo's Grave)**

Carlos

I should've been a better Papa. I shouldn't have lied about Carmen.

 **(2 orphans com in running in horror)**

Carlos

Ninos, que pasa?

Orphan 1

It's Chakal and his Banditos!

Orphan 2

We were playing tag when we saw them heading towards town.

Carlos

You boys warn General Posada, I'll buy you some time(

 **(The Banditos come out with Chakal leading them)**

Cheena

So your Carlos-

Chincha

-the local bullfighter

 **(Chakal passes them)**

Chakal

I hate bullfighters, they costed one of my legs.

Carlos

Then come and get some

Chakal

Chamalo, hand me El tiburón de los asesinos.

 **(Chamalo gives Chakal El tiburón de los asesinos, a sword, that looks like a shark)**

 **(Carlos fought with all of his might and after moments of dodges, lights go out)**

 **(End Scene)**


	10. Act 2: Scene 3, Facing fears

(Exterior, Land of Forgotten Arena, same time)

 **(Carlos wakes up to The Land of The Forgotten. He gets up)**

Carlos

What is happening?

 **(He looks around to see his father and wife looking in horror.)**

 **(Carmen felt something in her dead heart, she turned her head to see her beloved.)**

Carmen

Carlos!

 **(She rushes up to him and hugs)**

Carlos

Carmen!

 **(They stop hugging)**

Carmen

After 19 years, we're finally together.

Carlos

Where's Manolo?

 **(She showed him Manolo, who was fighting a ghostly bull)**

Candlemaker

Manolo, your father is here!

 **(Manolo turns his head to see his father deceased)**

Carlos

Chakal and his banditos are at the gates of San Angel!

 **(Manolo knew he had to face the bulls off, so he looked at the bull in bravery)**

 **(Interior, San Angel Church, Afternoon,)**

 **(Joaquin and Maria are getting married. The Senoritas and Lucia cried because Joaquin was getting married to another girl)**

Bishop

Maria Posada, do you take Joaquin as your lawfully wedded husband, til death do you part?

 **(Maria cries)**

Maria

Yes, for San Angel, I do

Lucia(Crying)

This can't be happening.

 **(Senorita 3 wipes a tear off her face)**

Senorita 3

I know.

Bishop

And do you, Joaquin Monodragon, take Maria Posada as your lawfully wedded wife, til death til you part.

 **(The Señoritas shook their heads, hoping for him to say, "No".)**

Joaquin

I-

 **(The 2 orphans come in, barging through)**

Orphan 1

Chakal is coming!

Orphan 2

With an army!

Joaquin

My medal! It's on my other suit!

 **(He rushes off to put on his other suit)**

 **(The citizens start to panic, but Maria took off her veil and stood up)**

Maria

People, San Angel needs to fight back. We're not cowards, we are heroes!

Lucia

Si!

Maria

Let's fight! For San Angel!

Citizens of San Angel.

For San Angel!

 **(Interior, Land of Forgotten Arena, same time)**

 **(After a few oles, a guitar and a sword pop out. Manolo didn't know what to do, he looked at the guitar, and picked it up)**

Luis

What is he doing?

Carmen

Being himself?

 **(Apology song)**

Manolo

 _Torro, I am sorry_

 _For tonight I understand_

 _Your royal blood was never meant to decorate the sand_

 _You've suffered great injustice_

 _So have thousands before you_

 _I offer an apology and one long overdue_

 _I am sorry_

 _Torro I am sorry_

 _Hear my song_

 _And know I sing the truth_

 _Although we were bred to fight_

 _I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

 _And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

 _Love can truly live_

 _And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

 _Love can truly live_

 _Torro, I am frightened_

 _But I'll use my final breath_

 _To tell you that I'm sorry_

 _Let us end this dance of death_

 _Two centuries of agony_

 _That to your heart we sent_

 _Here are now with my amends_

 _The senseless killing ends_

 _I am sorry_

 _Torro I am sorry_

 _Hear my song_

 _And know I sing the truth_

 _Although we were bred to fight_

 _I reach for kindness in your heart tonight_

 _And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

 _Love can truly live_

 _And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

 _Love can truly live_

 _And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_

 _Love, love will truly live._

 **(The bull goes away)**

Candlemaker

So you see. Your fear wasn't fighting bulls, your fear was being yourself.

 **(Carlos walks up to his son)**

Carlos

For years, I believed that a Sanchez never apologizes, but you changed that.

 **(All the Sanchez's hug each other)**

Carmen

I'm so proud of you, Manolo. Be careful up there.

Luis

I'm going to miss you, Grandson.

 **(La Muerte, Xibalba, and Candlemaker surround Manolo)**

 _Candlemaker_

By the power of the Aztec gods

 _Xibalba, La Muerte, and the Candlemaker_

We give you life!

 **(Fogs appears and Manolo is swifter off stage)**

 **(End Scene)**


	11. Act 2: Scene 4, Fight for San Angel

**(Exterior, San Angel Plaza, same time)**

 **(Maria was going around the plaza when she found Chakal stealing food)**

 **(The fought them off through fencing, but Chakal knocked the sword out of her hand)**

 **(Then fog appear out of nowhere, Manolo came up.)**

Manolo

Hola, Chakal.

 **(The Banditos were horrified while Maria was thrilled)**

Maria

Manolo, your alive!

 **(They quickly kissed)**

 **(General Posada saw how happier she is with Maria.)**

 **(Meanwhile, Lucia was getting some of the children to safety when she saw Chihca and Cheena with guns)**

 **(Joaquin came in wearing his other suit with his medal, but it fell off.)**

 **(He found Lucia, helpless by Chicha and Cheena.)**

Chicha

No worry, when you're out of the picture-

Cheena

-We'll be Joaquin's wives!

 **(As they shoot, Joaquin pushed Lucia out of the way, costing him his eye.)**

Cheena

Eww, he's ugly now-

Chicha

-So we're not interested anymore.

 **(Lucia rushes up to Joaquin with a small piece of cloth and wraps his eye.)**

Joaquin

Are you okay?

Lucia

Looks like we're even and you've lost your lucky medal.

Joaquin

Que?

 **(He looks to see that the Medal of Everlasting life is gone)**

Lucia

You don't need a medal to be brave! Your already a true hero.

 **(Lucia helps him up and takes him away)**

 **(Meanwhile, Chakal, Manolo, and Maria fought him off with their sword fighting. As Chakal lost his balance, Maria and Manolo blew a breath at him, plummeting Chakal to his death)**

 **(Manolo and Maria walk down from the top of the church to meet up with Lucia, and Joaquin. Joaquin came in wearing an eyepatch while holding Lucia's hand.)**

 **(Manolo finds the Medal of Everlasting Life and tosses it out of the way, to prevent anyone from using it again.)**

Manolo

Will you be alright, Joaquin?

Lucia

He'll be just fine.

Joaquin

Thank goodness. I was about to say, "I don't" when the orphans interrupted me.

Lucia

Oh, Joaquin.

 **(Lucia and Joaquin kiss)**

 **(General Posada came in)**

General Posada

Not so fast! There's something else we must do.

 **(He helps Manolo kneel down like he was about to propose to Maria)**

General Posada

Son.

 **(Manolo and Maria looked lovingly in each other's eyes)**

 **(Interior, San Angel Church, Evening)**

 **(The wedding continues, but this time Manolo and Maria are getting married)**

Bishop

Do you Maria Posada, take Manolo Sanchez as your lawfully wedded husband?

 **(Maria smiles happily)**

Maria

I do

(Places the wedding ring on him)

Bishop

And do you Manolo Sanchez, take Maria Posada as your lawfully wedded wife

Manolo

Hago.

(Placing the wedding ring on Maria)

Bishop

Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss-

 **(Maria pulls Manolo and kisses him.)**

Bishop

 **(Scratches his head in confusion)**

The Groom?

 **(The guest claps in applause)**

 **(Joaquin and Lucia hold each other's hands soon after)**

 **(Interior, Land of Remembered Castle, same time.)**

 **(Carmen, Carlos, La Muerte, Xibalba, Candlemaker, and Luis watch them get married)**

Carmen

She's going to be a great Sanchez.

Carlos

She sure is.

Luis

I can't wait for the great-grandchildren!

 **(La Muerte kissed Xibalba on the check, as a sign that she forgives him for his foolish ways)**

 **(Exterior, San Angel Plaza, evening)**

 **(The wedding reception takes place)**

 **(No Matter Where You Are)**

Manolo & Maria

 _I will stay by you_

 _Even when we fall_

 _I will be the rock, that holds you up_

 _And lifts you high so you stand tall_

 **(Maria tosses the bouquet, Lucia grabs it and gives flowers to the Senoritas)**

Manolo

 _And I won't let you fall_

 _I won't let you-_

Manolo & Maria

Go!

No matter where you are

No matter where you are

I'll be there

No matter where you are

No matter where you are

I'll be there

Maria

So tear apart these giant hearts

That beat inside us now

Let's give ourselves our promises

Of our unending-

All

love!

Manolo

And I won't let you fall

I won't let you-

Manolo & Maria

Go!

No matter where you are

No matter where

No matter where you are

No matter where

I'll be there

Maria

I will be there!

Manolo & Maria

No matter where you are

No matter where

No matter where you are

No matter where

I'll be there!

I will be there!

No matter where you are

No matter where

No matter where you are

I'll be there

I'll be there

 **(Manolo and Maria kiss)**

 **(End Scene)**


	12. Act 2: Scene 5, Book ends

**( Interior, Beauty of Mexico, same time)**

 **(Marybeth was wrapping up the story with The Detention Kids and Guicho besides her)**

Marybeth

And the world keeps spinning and the tales keep turning and people come, and people go... but they are never forgotten. And the one truth we know, it held true one more time... that love, true love, the really, really good kind of love... never dies.

Guicho

Caramba, it gets me every time.

Marybeth

Alright, the museum is closing, and before we go, there's something I must show you.

 **(Lights go off)**

Jane

What's going on?

Sasha

Pretty lady, where are you?

 **(Marybeth transforms into La Muerte)**

La Muerte

I'm over here, Sasha!

Sasha

La Muerte?

 **(The Detention Kids gets shocked in amazement)**

Guicho(Offscreen)

You never cease to amaze me,

 **(Guichi gets down and turns into Xibalba)**

Xibalba

Mi Amor

La Muerte

Anyone can die, but those kids, they will have the courage to live

Xibalba

I'll wager you are right, my love.

 **(La Muerte and Xibalba kiss)**

 **(Jane, Joao, Sanjay and Goth-Kid look in disgust while Sasha looks in excitement)**

Sasha

Adios, La Muerte

 **(The kids go off waving goodbye to them.)**

 **(Curtain call)**

Ensemble Cast

Land of The Remembered patrons come out and bow

Land of the Living patrons come out and bow

The Senoritas come out and blow kisses

The Nuns come out and do a father-son-holy spirit movement.

The Sanchez's come up, Luis and Carlos bow while Carmen curtseys.

General Posada and Griselda come up and bow.

The Banditos and Chakal come out and stick out swords.

Marybeth, Guicho and The Detention kids come up and bow

Lucia and Joaquin come out holding hands and Lucia kisses him on the cheek.

Maria and Manolo come out holding hands and bow.

 **(Encore)**

Manolo

My Dear, care to have this song?

Maria

My pleasure.

 **(I Love You Too Much "Duet Edition")**

Maria

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know it's right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

Manolo

 _Heaven knows your name I've been_

 _Praying to have you_

 _Come here by my side_

 _Without you, a part of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my own I will fight_

Maria

 _I know I belong_

Manolo

 _When I sing this song_

Both

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 _I love you too much!_

 _I love you too much_

Manolo

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

Maria

 _Your heart is my goal_

Both

 _There's love above love and it's mine_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's yours_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _If you love me_

 _As much_

 **(The End)**


	13. EnglishSpanish Translation

Hola- Hello

Abuelita- Grandmother

Abueltio- Grandfather

Gracias- Thank you

De Nada- Your Welcome.

Que- What

Nino- Child

Ayuda Me- Help me

Mui- Really

Grande- Big.

Si- Yes

Por Favor- Please

La Mañana-The morning

Buenos Noches-Good night

¿Quién eres tú?-Who are you?

Hermoso-Beautiful

Magnifico-Magnificent

¿Qué más hay de nuevo?-What else is new?

Esta bien señor-It's fine, sir.

Buenos Diaz-Good morning

Chica-Girl

¿Qué vamos a hacer?-What are we going to do?

¿Qué deseas?-What do you want?

Estoy muerto-I'm dead

Te extraño tanto-I miss you so much.

Todo el mundo-All the world

Encantado de conocerte- Nice to meet you

Ten cuidado-Be careful

¡Funciona!- It Work.

Vamonos-Let's move on.

Que Pasa?-What's up?

El tiburón de los asesinos- The Killer Shark

Hago- I do.


End file.
